


Smut A -Z

by freakforfanfic



Series: Season 8 Never Happened [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Smut, Top Lance, klance, smut A-Z, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakforfanfic/pseuds/freakforfanfic
Summary: Exactly as the title describes! Each chapter will be a letter of the alphabet representing some aspect of smutty drabble. Unless requested otherwise, the pairings will most often be Klance, but I'm totally open to other suggestions!





	1. Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Before beginning, realize that I wrote aftercare in the sense of not only caring for your partner after sexual activity, but as confirming consent throughout sex as well. This one is also a little short, but the next one will definitely be longer.

Lance glanced out the window, cursing the rain that continuously poured in steady buckets outside. Keith joined his side, snaked an arm around his waist, and smirked at the pout his boyfriend was wearing.

 

“What are we going to do about date night?” he whined. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Keith consoled. “I’m sure we can find something fun to do here at home.” Oh, he had something  _ very _ fun planned.  __

 

“Well I guess I’m going to go change out of my nice pants,” he grumbled, padding to the bedroom. 

 

“Why don’t you let me help you with that?” Keith purred, following suit. He watched as his boyfriend bent over to rummage through drawers, his pants clinging to his plump ass and legs in a way that made it clear to anyone why they were considered his “nice” pants. Keith could feel his own pants getting uncomfortably tight. He hooked his fingers in the loops of his pants, and spun him to where they were chest to chest. 

 

“I always thought these pants looked better on the floor,” he whispered hotly in Lance’s ear, smirking as he felt him shiver. He made short work of the pants, letting them pool around his ankles, not failing to notice the ever rising tent in his boxer briefs. He palmed Lance’s growing erection and started backing him towards the bed. His knees hit the foot of the bed and he toppled backwards, Keith climbing on top of him. He rucked Lance’s shirt up to his neck, placing open mouthed kisses all across his chest and stomach. 

 

He let out a crewd moan when he felt Keith take one of his nipples between his teeth and suck. He brought his hand to the other nipple, rolling the hard pink bud between his fingers. He loved the sinful sounds pouring from Lance, loved knowing that he was the one making him feel this way. 

 

“Keith please,” Lance panted, “I need more.” He registered the sound of a cap opening and gasped when he felt cool gel around his rim. Keith circled his fingers before pushing past his entrance up to the first knuckle. He started to slowly pump his finger, increasing speed once he felt Lance was comfortable. Lance bucked his hips, trying to push back against Keith’s hand, anything that would get him  _ more _ . 

 

“So needy,” Keith teased, adding a second finger. He started to scissor his fingers, stretching Lance’s walls. 

 

“Yes, I need it. I need you, please.” Keith knew he was close when he started to beg. 

 

“Are you sure you want to?” 

 

Even after all this time, he still asked every time, not wanting to push too hard or overstep a boundary. 

 

While Lance always appreciated the sentiment, he was growing steadily impatient, needing Keith’s cock in the same way he needed oxygen. He locked his legs around Keith’s waist, cherishing the shocked look on his face as he flipped them over and lined himself above Keith’s length and lowered himself all the way to the hilt. 

 

“Any more questions?” he quipped breathlessly. Keith groaned at the tight heat enveloping his cock. He watched as Lance raised himself up to the tip, and slowly lower himself back down. He found his rhythm, chasing his orgasm with every bounce. Keith planted his feet on the bed and thrusted his hips, meeting Lance at every bounce. 

 

Lance ignored the growing burning in his thighs, the pleasure masking all coherent thoughts and feelings. He felt Keith wrap a hand around his dick and start to pump. It only took a couple strokes before long white strips covered his stomach and Keith’s chest. Keith continued his brutal pace, hitting Lance’s prostate on every thrust. Sparks flew behind Lance’s eyes as he felt Keith’s hip stutter, and warmth fill his abused hole. 

 

Keith pulled out of Lance gently, watching his seed spread down Lance’s legs. He looked down at his own sticky skin, and just layed Lance on the bed, realizing there was no hope for the sheets. Lance’s eyes drooped heavily, nodding in and out of sleep. 

 

“I’m gonna get us cleaned up,” he whispered to an unresponsive Lance and headed towards the bathroom. 

 

Keith glanced back at the bed and the tan limbs sprawled throughout the blanket, wondering if he should pinch himself. There’s no way that beautiful human being was all his. He padded over to the bathroom and started filling the tub with warm water, dropping in a few drops of the lavender oil he knew Lance loved. He dimmed the lights some and lit some tea candles which he placed sporadically around the bathroom until there was a warm glow. 

 

He returned to the bedroom, gently nudging his sleepy boyfriend. 

 

“Baby, cmon. I’ve ran a bath for you.” Lance peeked open one eye in interest. He reached his arms out to Keith, to which he simply shook his head and said, “You’re such a baby.” Lance nuzzled against Keith’s chest as he was carried to the bathroom. Keith stepped inside the tub and eased them both gently into the warm water. 

 

Lance nestled between Keith’s legs, leaning his head against his chest. Keith started to drag a cloth across Lance’s body, watching the rivlets of water roll down his muscular chest and arms. Lance’s eyes fluttered closed, succumbing to the relaxing sensation. Once clean, Keith toweled them both dry and carried Lance back to the bed. 

 

He pulled Lance towards him, draping an arm across his waist. He inhaled the scent of lavender and for the hundred thousandth time, reminded himself of just how lucky he was. 

 

“Best. Date night. Ever,” Lance mumbled sleepily. He felt Keith’s laughter rumble against his back. 

 

“I love you, Lance.” 

 

“I love you too.” 


	2. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel the title is pretty self explanatory ;)

“I don’t know about this,” Keith said hesitantly. He switched his gaze between Lance’s hopeful expression and the bright red silk ties he held in his hands. When Lance had brought up the idea of tying him up, he had brushed it aside, assuming it to be another one of his passing fancies. Guess he was wrong. Leave it Lance to be serious about this, of all things. 

“If for one minute you start to feel uncomfortable, I can have you out of them in seconds. And plus, they’re so soft, feel.” He offered the fabric to Keith to inspect. The silk ran between his fingers like water. It was pretty soft. 

And he trusted Lance. He knew he would never do anything to hurt him, and if he really didn’t want to, he knew all he had to do was say so. Oh, what the hell. 

“Okay,” Keith concluded. 

“Okay?” Lance parroted, surprised, with a tinge of excitement in his tone. 

“Yeah let’s do it. Now hurry up before I change my mind.” Lance never gave him the chance, pulling his boyfriend over to the bed. He gave his chest a light push, laying him flat on his back at the head of the bed. Straddling his waist, he slipped Keith’s shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He splayed his hands across his boyfriends chest, taking a moment to tease at his nipples. Keith arched his back, trying to push himself father into Lance’s hands. 

Lance suddenly removed his hands and grabbed for Keith’s wrists, looping the red silk between and around them. Once his wrists were bound, he secured them them to the headboard and stepped back, admiring his handiwork. 

The red contrasted nicely against Keith’s milky skin, and his face and chest were flushed a pretty pink from Lance’s teasing. He blushed even deeper seeing Lance’s hungry gaze, watching as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip. He pulled experimentally at his restraints. Just tight enough to be noticed, but loose enough that if he really wanted to free himself he could. But with the way Lance was looking at him right now, he really didn’t want to. His pupils had almost completely taken over his once ocean blue irises, seeming almost animalistic in nature. 

He struggled with the ties some more, putting on a show. His jeans started to ride down from the struggle, settling low on his hips. The whole time he never broke eye contact, knowing just how much Lance was enjoying this. 

Lance stalked towards the bed, a predator savoring such a delicious, helpless prey. He figured, with something that looks so good why not have a little bite? He set to work nipping at Keith’s chest. Sucking and biting, purple spots blooming all over his abdomen. Keith tossed his head back against the bed, moaning from the assault. 

He reached out his arms, forgetting the restraints, wanting to feel Lances skin. Lance smirked. 

“Look at you, all pretty and tied up for me. You’re already a wreck, and I’ve barely even begun. I could do whatever I want, but then again you like that don’t you?” The whole time he was talking he was unbuttoning Keith’s jeans, slowly rolling them down his legs. His erection sprung free, hard and flush against his stomach. He tossed the pants aside and settled himself between Keith’s spread legs. 

He placed butterfly kisses along his inner thighs, sending shivers up his spine. Every time it seemed like his was going to go exactly where Keith desperately wanted him to, he’d switch to the other leg, nipping his sensitive skin and making him jump. Lance lowered his head, disappearing from sight. 

“Lance what are you - “ his sentence was cut off by the sudden feeling of warm breath against his hole. Lance gave a small kitten lick at his entrance, then getting braver by flattening his tongue and short circuiting Keith’s brain. His breath came out in short pants as unintelligible slews of praises and curse words spilled from his mouth. He could practically feel Lance’s smirk as he continued working his tongue around Keith’s rim, slipping inside just barely. He attempted to rock his hips back against Lance’s tongue, cursing as the ties pulled him back. 

“God, Lance stop teasing me. Please I need more - I need you.”

He saw that devilish smirk once again as he raised himself up. “Since you asked so nicely. Suck,” he demanded, pushing two of his fingers into Keith’s gaping mouth. He lapped at them happily, swirling his tongue between the digits, eliciting a groan from Lance. He removed his fingers, a long string of saliva trailing with them. He circled Keith’s rim and pushed inside up to the first knuckle. Keith hissed at the intrusion, but it quickly melted into moans as he felt Lance slowly push his entire finger inside. He started to pump at an excruciatingly slow pace. He added another finger, scissoring Keith’s insides, leaving him a mewling, panting puddle. He arched his back every time he felt Lance brush his prostate, his dark locks plastered against his forehead. 

“God, you’re so beautiful like this. Tell me how good you feel baby, you like this?” 

“Yes, Lance.. God, I need more… Need - “ 

“Tell me what you need baby.” 

“Fuck me.” 

“Shit..” Hearing his plea so full of want, so breathless, so wrecked.. It nearly sent him over the edge. He quickly grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in his bedside table and made short work of warming it up and slicking it on his length. He lined himself up against Keith’s entrance and eased inside, letting Keith adjust to the stretch. It wasn’t long before he was pulling out to the tip and snapping back inside. The boys moans echoed off the walls, mingling with cries of each other’s names. 

Keith hooked his ankles at the small of Lance’s back, pulling him in deeper with each thrust. The room spun momentarily as Lance flipped him on his stomach, not hesitating his brutal pace. The new angle sent him in even deeper, and he could feel Lance hitting his prostate with each punishing thrust. He grasped the headboard with his bound hands, relishing in the lack of control, consumed with the white hot pleasure taking over his body. 

He felt Lance lean across his back and bite his neck, and he was goner, shooting white strips onto the bed and up his chest. Lance felt him clenching tight around him, releasing his own orgasm. Keith winced as he felt Lance pull out, semen pooling out of his spent hole and dripping down his thighs. 

Lance reached above him and freed his wrists, allowing Keith to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him in for several soft, open mouthed kisses. 

“You might wanna pick up a few more of those,” Keith commented, regarding the silk suggestively. 

“Trust me, I’ve got it covered,” Lance answered with a quick glance towards the closet. 

Of course he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always welcome! I'm debating on letter C to either be car sex or cam boys? Feel free to let me know your thoughts :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know of any ideas you may have for future chapters, or requests you may have! I'm also pretty stuck on letters I, N, and Y, so if you have any ideas for that help a girl out. You can also hmu on Tumblr @freakforfanfic


End file.
